


The Songs In Their Thoughts

by CelaenaAelin72, sugascookies



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Adopted Shinsou Hitoshi, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaenaAelin72/pseuds/CelaenaAelin72, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascookies/pseuds/sugascookies
Summary: Okay so like this is based off Zoey’s Extraordinary Playlist WITHOUT all the weird-ass love triangle schist and drama and stuff, instead I’ll be adding some of my own! And I’ve aged them up like five years from canon so they’re 21 now.When Neito is trapped in an MRI machine during an earthquake, he emerges different. VERY different. Now he can hear people’s thoughts, in the form of music. Freaky, right? But the violet-haired man he met singing “Mad World” doesn’t seem to think so.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Hatsume Mei & Shinsou Hitoshi, Kendou Itsuka/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Monoma Neito/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 43
Kudos: 10





	1. It's A Mad World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all so so much for checking this out. I’ll be using actual songs for this, but I will give credit in the notes. And also this is mostly the work of CelaenaAelin72 but hikingandpuppies is helping a bit. Thanks, sis!

Neito emerged onto the street, blinking at the sun’s brightness. And then he blinked again. And rubbed his eyes. And his ears. Music was coming from... somewhere. It must be spilling out of a building or something. Because there was no way an entire choreographed sing-and-dance scene was happening on the street in front of him like a fucking musical, was there? No. No there wasn’t. Because there _wasn’t_. Especially not with a song by The Beatles. And yet, here he was.   
  
“So help me if you can I’m feeling down...”

He clasped his hands over his ears and sprinted down the street, refusing to look up until he reached his apartment. By the time he was through the door, the blonde was soaked in sweat.   
  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” He heard the voice of another tenant, his good friend Itsuka Kendou, behind him, but refused to look up. "Come on, Monoma, I know something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" he snapped. "Sorry, I just need some time to think about things." He closed the door behind him and collapsed on his couch.

* * *

time skip three days because I just want to get to the shipping and the angst and the SHIPPING

* * *

Neito rubbed his eyes, staring at the papers in front of him and trying not to fall asleep. At least right now, there was no music, no singing by a terrible voice. He'd thought too soon, as the opening notes of a song started to drift over him. He hadn't even known there was anyone else working this late.

" _All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places_

_Worn out faces"_

The voice this time was beautiful, even though at this point he didn't recognize the words.

" _Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow"_

Well, this song did not sound happy.

" _And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you cause I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_

_Mad world"_

He recognized the song now. And it was not one you wanted to hear someone singing where they cannot lie. He twisted around in his seat, trying to find the source of the beautiful voice singing the ugly words.

" _Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_Made to feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me”_

Neito could see the singer now, a young man with blue-purple hair at the other side of the room.

” _And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you cause I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you cause I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_ ”

He’d finished the song now, and Neito rose to go attempt to comfort him, although he’d never been the best with people.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" The singer rose his head and Neito noticed the darkest and largest eyebags he'd ever seen.

"Do I seem alright?"

"No, that's why I asked." He uttered a short, humorless laugh.

"You shouldn't have bothered. Why even did you? Only three people in the world give me a bother, and that's just because they're obligated."

"Well, more people should, if you're not alright. What's your name? I'm Neito Monoma."

"Hitoshi Shinsou."

"Well, Shinsou, if you ever need to talk, you can talk to me."

"Thanks." Neito walked away feeling like he'd made a difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Hitoshi. Why do I do this to you?  
> Songs:  
> 1\. Help! by The Beatles  
> 2\. Mad World by Tears For Fears


	2. The Angry Boy A Bit Too Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neito's been keeping an eye on Shinsou. Two, if he can spare them. So when he doesn't show up to work three days after their meeting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, I’m not going to post unless I’ve finished the next chapter and middle school science be like “I have no idea what’s happening to my body, but in other news the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.” I’ll try to start updating faster now, and again, thank you! Please comment and kudos if you enjoyed it or tell me what I can improve, it doesn’t cost anything and it lights up my day.

Neito looked up. Still no sign of Shinsou, and it was almost noon. The blonde had grown to like him, and he'd seemed to be doing better, but now this. He had an unshakable work ethic and was trying desperately for a promotion, so showing up to work nearly five hours late wasn't a good sign. _Maybe some fresh air'll help clear my head,_ he thought. He rose to his feet and ascended the stairs to the roof. Just as he got up upon the concrete, a voice rose in song. A voice he'd heard before, once before. 

" _I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend_

_We could cut ties with all the lies that you've been livin' in_

_And if you do not want to see me again_

_I would understand, I would understand_ " 

What did it mean? Neito emerged fully into the open, to see Shinsou standing and looking out over the busy street below. He put one foot out, over nothing but air, before whirling back and resuming his song.

" _The angry boy a bit too insane_

_Icing over a secret pain_

_You know you don't belong_

_You're the first to fight, you're way too loud_

_You're the flash of light on a burial shroud_

_I know something's wrong_

_Well everyone I know has got a reason_

_To say 'put the past away'"_

Okay, all this talk of not belonging and burial shrouds was making Neito nervous. That, added to the way Shinsou kept spinning one foot out over the edge and almost falling... Neito wished he knew the song. Then he might know what was going on.

" _I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend_

_We could cut ties with all the lies that you've been livin' in_

_And if you do not want to see me again_

_I would understand, I would understand"_

Alright. Time to figure out what this song is. Neito pulled out his phone and opened Google, starting to type "I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend" into the search bar.

" _Well he's on the table and he's gone to code_

_And I do not think anyone knows_

_What they're doing here_

_And your friends have left you, you've been dismissed_

_I did not think it would come to this_

_And I,I want you to know_

_Everyone's gotta face down the demons_

_And maybe today, you could put the past away_ ”

Alright. There were the results. A song called Jumper. What’s it about...

“ _Can you put the past away?_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend_

_I would understand_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend_

_I would understand_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend_

_And I would understand_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend_

_I would understand_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend_

_I would understand_ ”

“Jumper is a song by band Third Eye Blind about a young man killing himself due to his homosexuality,” the screen read. _Oh schist._ Neito dropped his phone and lunged forward just as Shinsou fully stepped off, barely managing to grab him. Shinsou looked up at him with tired eyes.

”Let go, Monoma.”

”No,” Neito ground out from between clenched teeth. “I’m not letting you kill yourself.”

”What’s the point.”

”The point is you have so much potential left and _I will not let you waste it._ When we met you said three people cared about you, think of them! Come on, Shinsou, you have so much left to live for!”

”No. I don’t. Let go of me, Monoma.”

”No.” And with that Neito gave the strongest pull he’d ever given, using all his muscles, and heaved Shinsou back onto the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY AM I PUTTING YOU THROUGH THIS  
> also if you hadn't noticed the chapter titles are all going to be lyrics to songs in said chapter for if you want to guess what they're about  
> Songs:  
> 1\. Jumper by Third Eye Blind


	3. What If We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neito gets coffee with Hitoshi and then gets robbed by a gang and in the middle of it witnesses his first duet. Check the updated tags for any more information. (Sorry not good at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, and again, thank you! I won’t publish a chapter until I’ve finished the next one, so sorry for the delays. And tip: if you’re a guest, you can create an account and subscribe to never miss an update! Also totally not me using this chapter as an excuse to read an outrageous amount of shigadabi

“Come on, man. Let’s go get coffee, and you can tell me all the reasons for you not to die.”

”Alright,” Shinsou relented, still on the ground at Neito’s feet. He pushed himself up, and there, that close to him, Neito saw for the first time how deep the shadows under his eyes were, and how haunted those eyes looked. "Whatever you want."

"Hey. No. Not whatever I want, whatever you want. Don't talk like that." 

"Where do you want to go."

"I know a decent place, but if there's anywhere you want?'

"No. Yours sounds good." Ten minutes later they were pushing through the door of Neito's favorite coffee shop. Shinsou tried to pay for it, but Neito insisted on covering the whole thing himself, figuring it was the least he could do. 

“Alright, Shinsou. What do you have to live for?”

”My parents and my little sister, if anything. But they’ve all been through so much, and I haven’t, and still they keep their spirits so high...”

”What do you mean? You seem to have been through so much.”

Shinsou uttered another dry, humorless laugh. “Not as much as my dads, and nowhere near as much as Eri.”

”What do you mean?”

”You remember that whole kidnapping thing five years or so ago, with the dude who was calling himself Overhaul?”

”Yeah...”

”Well, the little girl they rescued, she’s my adopted little sister Eri. And yet she’s just a ray of sunshine.”

The conversation continued like that for almost an hour, until they went their separate ways. Walking home, Neito was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice the gang until there was a knife blade at his throat. A raspy, somehow almost childish voice came from behind him.

”Don’t struggle, and maybe we won’t slit your throat.”

”Or maybe we will. Always good to have a little mystery, especially when it involves blood,” a voice next to him giggled. “Do you by any chance have any knives in you? I like knives.” The voice behind him sighed.

”Just take his stuff and leave.”

”Can do, boss!” Neito felt his pockets being emptied of everything in them, but before everything was gone he heard another set of soft, padding footsteps.   
  
“Oh, so you finally ambushed someone. Best not make sure Toga doesn’t slit his throat while you’re not looking.” The knife disappeared from his throat, and the wielder, presumably Toga, started sulking in the direction of the new arrival. And then it got delegated to merely background noise, as the opening notes of a song drifted forward.

” _You know I want you_

_It’s not a secret I try to hide_

_I know you want me_

_So don’t keep saying our hands are tied”_

Okay _._ So the same people who were just in the middle of robbing him are now singing Rewrite The Stars. Criminals singing musicals. But the song’s a duet. He’d never witnessed a duet before.

” _You claim it’s not in the cards_

_That fate is pulling you miles away_

_And out of reach from me_

_But you’re here in my heart so who can stop me if I decide_

_That you’re my destiny_

_What if we rewrite the stars_

_Say you were made to be mine_

_Nothing could keep us apart_

_Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

_It’s up to you_

_And it’s up to me_

_And no one can say what we can be_

_Why don’t we rewrite the stars?_

_Maybe the world could be ours_

_Tonight”_

Neito saw a man with blue-white hair just finishing the last notes of the part. He could see all of them, a girl with two high yellow buns and a knife, Toga then, as well as a man with spiky black hair and some sort of purple thing across his face and hands, stapled into his skin. The burnt man opened his own mouth next.

” _You think it’s easy_

_You think I don’t wanna run to you_

_But there are mountains_

_And there are doors that we can’t walk through_

_I know you’re wondering why cause we’re able to be just you and me_

_Within these walls_

_But when we go out side you’re gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

_No one can rewrite the stars_

_How can you say you’ll be mine_

_When everything keeps us apart_

_And I’m not the one you were meant to find_

_It’s not up to you_

_It’s not up to me_

_When everyone tells us what we can be_

_How can we rewrite the stars?_

_Say that the world can be ours_

_Tonight_ ” So these criminals were really just pining after each other and not that mean after all. Despite the fact that they had just held a knife to his throat and tried to rob him. The girl, Toga, even seemed to be only a few years older than him.

” _All I want is to fly with you_

_All I want is to fall with you_

_So just give me all of you_

_It feels impossible_

_It’s not impossible_

_Is it impossible_

_Say that it’s possible_

_How do we rewrite the stars_

_Say you were made to be mine_

_Nothing can keep us apart_

_Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

_It’s up to you_

_And it’s up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

_And why don’t we rewrite the stars?_

_Changing the world to be ours”_ Despite the fact that neither of their voices were really even resembling good by themselves, melded like that they almost sounded good.

” _You know I want you_

_It’s not a secret I try to hide_

_But I can’t have you_

_We’re bound to break and my hands are tied_ ” the scarred man finished, turning away from the lighter-haired one. While they were distracted, Toga returning to pouting at them, Neito slunk home, pondering what he had just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real long chapter for you today! Hope this makes up for the wait.  
> Songs:  
> 1\. Rewrite The Stars from The Greatest Showman soundtrack


End file.
